Make me Real
by faerydoll k
Summary: The Spotlights were always for her; she was also the brain behind romantic novels. A story about a woman, who wants to be touched by reality, but not until she was sucked into her own unfinished story. And it all began when Fantasy touches Reality . . .SS
1. Yume no naka e

During those times between sleep and consciousness, a thousand wishes are made, a thousand hearts break. This time of the day where realization struck you and dreams returns into ashes. Instances that make each single sensation come back to you.

This is the hardest part of a day, to finally wake up from your forged comfort and return to what they call 'reality'. It is nearly impossible for some to part with this devious moment and wishes for another five minutes of sleep, until waking up being groggy and refusing to see the planet other people share, a time to say 'goodbye for awhile' to your own world.

Because with every night comes the dawn . . .

Make me Real 

By: ethereal-moonrain (formerly known as Li-yingfa1)

**Prologue: **Yume no Naka e; _Into a dream_

_What is it you're looking for?__Is it hard to find?__Even though you search_

_In your bag and in your desk but can't find it . . ._

Thousand sparkling lights all gathered to shone on her. They seem to be the most brilliant thing you could see, but once then however she was much brighter, than any dazzling stars in the vast sky.

A million people watching her, she was smiling but a false one. They were all anticipating maybe for her to open her mouth and bring out her astonishing voice, or maybe to some people they were anticipating even a single moment to see her smile again, a genuine nostalgic smile.

Grasping the microphone tighter she sang---

"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let go"

Louder, her voice going overboard but he couldn't hear it now. And that is why she was blinded, her light diminish. A dead star.

"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment

I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing"

Amidst the crowd she stand out, bowed. The dazzling colored lights were gone, and nothing else makes her shine again. People go home, while she has none to return to. An enormous mansion couldn't be called as a home.

The name Li Syaoran faded on the Card Capturing days. So no more swords clashing to save her, he was her rival, friend, and lover? No more dashing Chinese boy.

And she was just another depressed normal girl in this world. Despite being a popular singer she was nothing more than a finished book, that was read a hundred times, liked by a thousand, then forgotten by a million. And no card could bring her light again.

_Are you still going to search for it?__Wouldn't you rather dance with me?__Don't you want to try?_

_Going into a dream, into a dream?_

She lied down, soft sleepy bed. How many times had she seen the ceiling? How many years had past? Was it six? No—seven long years.

She reached under her pillow, bringing out a rather old pink notebook. Unknown to many, she was a writer under the pseudonym of 'scarlet star'. Even hundreds of interview, magazine and many others didn't know this.

_You don't even let yourself sleep,__And don't smile any more.__Groveling in the dirt, groveling in the dirt..._

_What in the world are you looking for?_

She opens her mouth to read her unfinished story sitting quietly. "A princess combing her hair, the night was silent. Oblivious to everything that was happening, she was searching for a part that is missing somewhere in her self. Until a loud shout echoed throughout the palace and in one swift moment the princess was gone."

_'Now, how can I continue this? Its just another crappy romantic story'_ she thought to herself, letting go of the notebook.

'It's not crappy, you just lack of feelings' a mysterious voice entered her mind.

"What the—who are you?"

"No need to be scared. I'm just here to help you." The voice said.

"Help me with what?"

"To face reality, to learn about putting emotions on your life. . . "

"This is getting crazy, I'm beginning to talk to myself."

"Yes, this is crazy, but I am here help you" Sakura holds her pen and notebook tightly and close her eyes.

_'Why do I fear reality?'_

_When you stop searching,__It's the same old story about what's to be found.__Let's dance. Don't you want to try?_

_Going into a dream?_

_'Because reality hurts, but once you learn how to put feelings to the things you do, it became much more beautiful than any other story you found on books.'_

_'Why did everyone treated me differently from others? Why did he have to leave me? If only prayers can make my wish come true . . . ' _A single tear fell from her eyes and as soon the tear reached her hand her body was glowing, and from there she disappear . . .

_What is it you're looking for?__Are you still going to search for it?__Don't you want to try?_

_Going into a dream, into a dream?_


	2. First Page Hallucination

~~~~~~  Konichiwa-minna! I want you all to know that I'm sooo happy when I've read your reviews! It makes me so happy! Urm… sorry if I had take a little bit long time to update! Well here it is! Ano…. Another thing, plz don't laugh at my title and my idea! 

Chapter 1: First Page~~~Hallucination 

Can you see the dragons?  
I am begging for the full moon to rise . . .

'What's happening to me? Where are those voices coming from?'

_Is your heart drowned in misery?  
My feelings need to be understood__ . . ._

          **A loud echo of shouting, burning . . . The ground seems to shake. Everyone was running and screaming for help. I felt myself being carried away by someone. It was so warm and cozy, but a deafening shouting destroyed the special moment. His voice was so familiar however I have no clue who he was shouting to, all I could hear was him shouting something like **'the princess! Hurry soldiers!'

_Why can't you hear the girl?_  
  


"Raitei Shorai!" **I heard my carrier shout. I could feel the intensity in the air. **_Wait_ **doesn't that sound familiar? I wanted to open my eyes but it just won't. I feel like we were flying away, soon the shouting and any noise faded, and I couldn't hear them any longer. **

Because she is only figment of your imagination . . . 

**~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Why don't you open your eyes now Sakura?"_ **a voice from nowhere said. Her voice gentle but I'm not too sure if I had heard that voice before.**

"Don't you want to face reality? I thought you would want to--' the voice said again. 'Open your eyes now'. **And with that I decided to open them slowly, until I was greeted with a place I don't even remember. I was in a dark room and there's only one small window.**

"Glad you're awake now" **I heard a man's voice said. I look around my surrounding and there I see a man as I suspected but wait—how could it be**. . . . Him?

"S-Syaoran? How—why are you here?"

"How did YOU know my name? I haven't remember introducing myself to you princess."

"Pri-princess? Syaoran is this a joke? I mean me a princess? And--- you. . . you're . . . Here" **I said looking at him straight into his eye.**

"Joking? Look here if you're just trying to fool me so that you could escape well I'm afraid to tell you that you can't!"

'What's happening? This is so confusing'

'Confusing my dear? I don't see anything confusing here. Sakura, this is reality . . .**' ****the voice answered my thoughts back. I look outside the window, I gasped at what I saw. This isn't anywhere I knew**.

'Where am I?' 

'This is reality . . . Isn't it beautiful?'

'No. . . this can't be reality, I—look at it this is not real'

'Oh~~ how can you be so sure?' the voice said again but I paid no heed, although I know she has a point. 'how could I know'

"Hey! Princess! Here's you're food."

"Why do you keep on calling me 'princess'?"

"Well what do you expect me to call you? Stupid?" **I raised a brow that is how he used to call me back then. A smile crosses my lips, how I missed him.**

"Hey, you're scaring me. You might be going crazy, I think you should eat now."

"Say, if I'm the princess, why am I here?" **I asked ignoring his comment.**

"Duh~! I kidnapped you! Sheez, you're slow."

"Kidnapped?! What the hell is happening? Where the hell am I anyway?!"

"In Hong Kong you silly princess!" Syaoran shouted. 'Ancient Hong Kong, dear' the voice inside me said.

"How did I ended up here?" **I asked feeling frustrated**. 'Something is telling me that this moment is familiar'

**Running his hand in his unruly hair he answered** "Why? What a silly question! You live here! Did you hit your head somewhere?" **I've think a little deeper and recall what was happening . . . Yes it may sound impossible but the only thing I can recall was a big commotion and all of it, almost all of it rather was those things that happen in my story.**

 "Then, why did you kidnap me anyway?" **I asked now looking down.**

"They are after you~~~ no one knows when will they attack, no one knows what they can really do, and no one knows what they are really up to. But only you can foretold what they really up to piece by piece."  **He turns around and gets something from his pocket. It was an old dark brown book.**

"What's that?"

"This is the book of Prophecy"

"The book of Prophecy? What's the use of that?" **he looked back to me again and hand me the book. I look at it's covering first. The book was very old but the elegance still remained, there was a gold celestial sign printed in the cover (like the sign that was in the back of Clow cards). I gently open the pages, there was an old writing in there and it said . . . **

~~~ The stars seven fears

The moon's shining smile, comes down to light ~~~

~~~ Dreams from above the sky

~~~ Now scattered into life

One soul is divided ~~~

~~~ Soon they will find

Pages in this book ~~~

~~~ Just walk into the light of Polaris

 There you remember the memory of this planet ~~~ 

          **It didn't make sense to me at all. Everything is just too hard to analyze.****But I had this feeling I'm into this. I turn the next page but it was blank, I turn the other page again but it was still empty.** "It just happened that the only one who knew what was the prophecy is all about was killed." **He said**

"Really? But what is my purpose in here anyway?"

"The only thing he had said was I was one of the prophecy and you are the other one"

"Haha! Not funny! Maybe you got the wrong person"

"Either you believe or not you go with me. End of discussion!" **and with that said he carried the struggling Sakura on the way to the exit.**

"Put me down!" **she cried, trying to squirm away.**  "We have to travel north." **He said putting down Sakura.**

"Fine, I don't have a choice anyway."

"Yeah! That's right!" **she rolled her eyes and follow his way.**

          **Amazingly, it was dark already when it seems like the sun was just in the highest of its heat moments ago. She look around her and it doesn't seem good. Syaoran wasn't there and it was so dark for her to see. Suddenly she heard something walking towards her and the wind grew much colder. **

"~~Can you see the dragons?  
I am begging for the full moon to rise  
Is your heart drowned in misery?  
My feelings need to be understood  
Why can't you hear the girl?  
Because she is only figment of your imagination~~"

'Didn't I just hear this moments ago?**' she tried to asked herself. But she was interrupted when a warm hand came contact with her cheeks. She look up to it and to her surprise the man take the opportunity to **kiss her . . .

"Now, do you still think I'm just a dream**?" the husky voice said but another voice interrupted.** "Now tell me what you think? To complete the pages you must answer me."

**** Mwahahahahahaha! Now now……… I finish this one with a small cliffy! Sorry if it took time to finish actually this isn't finish yet but then I don't want you guys waiting long so hehehe this isn't quite good ne and was terribly short? Umm… well what do you think? Please tell me!!! Review now!


	3. First Page REVEALEDDragon's Nest

Hey! Here I am again to bring you the next chappie! It's so hard to update lately because there's too many things to do! But I'm happy with the reviews that I got, so well……… how could I not update ne? 

Make Me Real 

~~ Li-Yingfa1

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Chapter 2: First Page REVEALED ~~~ Dragons Nest 

**_Preview of Last Chapter:_**

"~~Can you see the dragons?  
I am begging for the full moon to rise  
Is your heart drowned in misery?  
My feelings need to be understood  
Why can't you hear the girl?  
Because she is only figment of your imagination~~"

'Didn't I just hear this moments ago?**' she tried to asked herself. But she was interrupted when a warm hand came contact with her cheeks. She look up to it and to her surprise the man take the opportunity to **kiss her . . .

"Now, do you still think I'm just a dream**?" the husky voice said but another voice interrupted.** "Now tell me what you think? To complete the pages you must answer me."

**~~~End of Preview~~~**

****

****

****

          **After those words hang in the air, immediately everything turns back to normal like nothing happened. Syaoran was walking ahead of her and there she was standing still like a fool.** "What had just happened awhile ago?" **her fingers trailed to her lips. Did Syaoran actually kissed her? She blushed as soon as those thoughts landed on her mind. There's no possible way he'll do that, but yet it felt so good. And who was that other man? **

**          But who cares about that man? Syaoran kissed her and that's more likable to think about! Her lips curved into a smile but then soon vanish when a scowling Syaoran came to her.**

"Do you intend to stay here all day?" **he asked fully waking Sakura to her reverie. She looked up to his sulking face and her smile subsides. **

"We better reach Ryuten Village before sun fall. So reserve your daydreaming later when we already have a place to sleep." **He said, and starts on walking again. So much for thinking he'll kiss me! What did hit me to have thought of something like that? It was all some sort of illusion! So what if the _'kiss' _wasn't_'_ real?! **

**          She looked up into the sky. It was nearly time to sun set. They have been walking for quite awhile now but never seem to stop. She kept quiet the whole walking; she can't just leave the thought behind. She sighed, she better stop thinking about that or she'll end up loosing her mind. After all there are other things to think about like how could she go back to her 'world' and about those things the man said . . .**

"We're finally here"** he simply said not bothering to look back at her. The street lamps were on. Only few people were outside and each was now returning to their own houses. Syaoran look around the whole place. There's definitely something wrong here. He could only see few people outside and most were old people and that's not all, they were staring at them! But each time he'll look back they we'll try to look somewhere else. **"Just stay close to me"** he whispered back to Sakura earning a nod. He holds her hand and try heading to the inn.**

**          When they got inside, it wasn't crowded at all like what inns should be. He frowned when he notice all eyes were again focus to them. Heck! They have been staring at them since they entered the village! He felt Sakura's hand tightened its grip on his hand. He tries to assure her by holding her hand tighter as possible. **

**          He then decided to talk to the innkeeper who was an old man sitting on the counter. **"Is there any available rooms? Were staying for a night" **the old man looked at him and turns to Sakura who was hiding in Syaoran's back. They stood there for a moment until Syaoran cleared his throat to stop the staring. **"Excuse my manners sir, there's only one room left"** the old man said still eyeing Sakura. **"That'll do"** he answered back averting his gaze from the girl. The old man led them to their room and leave.**

          After the man had leave they both sighed. "What's wrong with this place?" she asked sitting on the bed. "I don't know. But something is wrong for sure."

**          They heard a knock on the door and Syaoran open it. Outside stand three old men with white beards. **"Could we have a talk with you and this fine young lady outside?"** Syaoran looked at them for a split second and motioned Sakura to come. **

**          Outside was a large bonfire and people around it serving them foods, drinks and seats. When did they have the time to do this? They followed the three old men and seated in front of them near the bonfire. One by one people rushed to them giving them foods, gold, money, and many things for something like an offering. But why?. **"We would want to get this straight. But let me introduce myself first. I am Rujin the mayor of this village. I'm talking on behalf of all the people in this village. We are asking for your help!"** he blunted earning a meticulous look from Syaoran.**

"And what help would that be?"** Syaoran asked, knowing this'll be something serious and not mention complicated. But on the other hand just looking at there faces already convinced Sakura. **"You probably noticed that there's no young lady in here? All young girls were brought to the 'Dragon's nest' to be a sacrifice. Ever since a dragon attacked our village, chaos roamed the whole village! All that blocked its way were burned! We tried to stop it but didn't succeed. But surprisingly one day that dragon ascends from the sky and turns itself to a man. And ordered us to bring young girls to it's nest or else he would destroy the village. Anyone who enters the village would no longer come out and that goes to us and both of you too!" **he looked down and sighed, looking at the dried soil. **"We're sorry to bring you two in such trouble. But please help us." **He looked at Sakura with pleading eyes and so are the people.**

"So what are you implying here? That Sakura will be a sacrifice!?" **exclaimed Syaoran causing people to look down knowing that their hope was taken back. **"She wouldn't do it!"** he stated. Sakura looked at him with shocked eyes. She didn't know if she's going to be happy about this or if not. Was he concern about her? Or was he just saying this because I'm one of the suppose-to-be-girl-in-the-prophecy. **"I'll go then." **She interrupted coolly. Syaoran gave her a death glare while the people surround them and looked at her with grateful eyes. **

          "What do you mean your going!? Don't you know the risk!? Were you that stupid!?" **he blunted. He stood in there anger building up to him, but was it really anger? How about concern? Now where did that come from? **"How could you be so selfish!? These people need help!" **she said also standing up matching up with his stare. **"Fine! Like I care! Do what you want! Just remember this you have a task to do too!"** he shouted back and then leaves. **

          "Never mind him. Tell me what I'm supposed to do.,"** she said smiling at them. How could he be so selfish! She repeated over and over on her mind. **"Are you sure? We can't guarantee your safety."

"It's quite alright. So when do we start?" 

"Tomorrow we'll have the preparations for you. We need to dress you up and then a carriage will bring you there. It'll be full moon tomorrow and that's when Ryu gets weak or should I say the time he needs girls and become violent than ever, that's why he needed girls. We don't know why he wanted girls. He just said he would only stop destroying the village when we had given him a girl that he'll be satisfied with. So that's it for now. Please do rest and prepare for tomorrow."

**She nodded weakly and entered their room again. Syaoran isn't there. Where could he be? She went to the bed and covered herself with the blankets. **_'Why was he so cold? I'm totally clueless about what's happening. Is he the Syaoran I know? The one who helped me through my card capturing days? The one I fell in love with?. . . . The one who leaved me behind without a trace? Why? Why Syaoran? You told me you love me and I already told you I do too. But why did you left me without even saying goodbye? Why?_'** Soon she was welcomed by her sleep. Not noticing the amber eyed man staring at her from a tree outside the window. **_'Do I really have to keep this as a secret to her? I can't bear it anymore. I don't want those tears to fall because of me. But she shouldn't know and that is for the good. '_****

**(A.N.: Yes, yes, the whole series happened including the movie 1 and 2)**

**~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~******

"Are you really sure about this?"** Rujin asked, holding Sakura's hand tightly. **"Yes Rujin-san! I promise I'll come back and your village will be safe!" **he smiled at her. What a kind heart she has? She was so pure like an angel sent from heaven.**

"Have you seen Syaoran?" 

"The man your with? I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh~~"

"Are you ready now Sakura?"** an old woman asked her. She nodded and enters the carriage. She was wearing a red robe, her name embroidered in the side of the robe tie.(Sorry not good in describing dress!) With or without Syaoran she's going, luckily her cards are with her. At least she had something to protect her.  **

**It was already dark when they arrived. The two men who brought her there began to leave. She looked at the cave and gulped. **"I sure hope I know where I'm going into." **She started to walk inside and halfway in she heard growling noise. She stops for a moment to hear clearer. There weren't just growling now. She could now hear thrusting of swords!? But who could be in there? Sakura hurried inside, the scene stopped her.**

"SYAORAN!" ** She yelled. Trying to get near him. Why was he here anyway? He said he didn't care---but could he?**

"Don't come any closer!" ** He shouted back. She looked up to see his opponent and found none. A dragon is supposed to be here right? But where---**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelped, trying to get out of the grasp of this certain someone. **

"So she's the sacrifice? Beautiful!" **Sakura looked up to see the man with shiny gray hair and piercing blue eyes. **"Hello there pretty! Sakura eh? Your name suits you well!" **he said holding her hand, trying to caress her face.  **"I'm Ryu, and I think your perfect for me." 

**"DON"T TOUCH HER YOU LIZARD!" **

**"WHO YOU CALLING LIZARD!?"**

**"YOU!  MORON!"**

"How dare you call me moron? Me, the most handsome, smart--- Ahhhhhh…… words can't describe my beauty!" 

"Beauty my ASS!!!" he exclaimed and advance to Ryu who was left off-guard.  But before he could stab him, someone pushes him and they both fell to the ground. 

On the floor was Ryu on top of a girl with brown hair. They stood up and looked at Syaoran.

"Ryu has done nothing wrong! So STOP hurting him!"

"Done nothing wrong!? That guy ha---"

"It wasn't his fault! By the way my name is Yuka. I'm one of the girls brought here. Ryu-san only needs a presence of young girl when it's going to be full moon. So that he won't change into an evil dragon."

"I still don't get it" **Sakura said nearing them. Syaoran stares at her for a moment. He hadn't notice how beautiful she was tonight not that she was ugly before but she's even MORE beautiful this time! He dismissed his thought as he felt their gaze. **

**"**Let me explained it more clearer. A man that I had met while walking pass here when I'm still normal just chanted a spell and I turn into an evil dragon. He said every young girl has an ability to turn me back to normal, but it won't last long, if its full moon I turn back to a dragon again and I need another young girl to transform me back again and only one girl can change me back permanently. And that is ugh--- who is that again?" **Ryu asked, turning to see Yuka. **

"**sigh** why do you always forget!? Well this girl mentioned on the book of Prophecy could break the spell when that happen he'll be having full control over him even when he is a dragon."

"You mean-----_me_?"

"You're the girl of the prophecy? WOW! Really? Then- Ryu-san could turn back to normal now!! All you have to do is hold his head and PRESTO!"

"Wait Yuka, tell us first what will happen to her if she did so."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it! She'll be unconscious for awhile then wake up after an hour or so."

"But where are the other girls that had been brought here?" **Syaoran asked still suspicious on the two. **

"We're all here" **Some girls walked up to them, each wearing delicate robes just like Sakura's. Syaoran eyed every one of them and turns his sword into a black orb once again.**

  

"So why were you all still here? I thought you said after another full moon night Ryu will change back again and that he'll need _another_ girl to do that again. So why bother staying here? Aren't you thinking of those people worried about all of you?" ** Syaoran said trying to finish this quickly, they do have something more important to do than staying here.**

"We're still needed. The girl in the prophecy can't do it alone, all of us would join to. And I guess we better start it now because any minute Ryu we'll be transforming into the icky dragon he is." **Yuka answered **

"So how do we start?" **Sakura asked joining the conversation again. **"We all have to circle around him and try focusing on changing him back and that's it!"

"Are you really, really sure about this?" **Syaoran butted in crossing his hand on his chest. They all sighed and simply ignored him and circle around Ryu.**

"Finally!" **Ryu exclaimed smiling at them. All girls now surround him and gusts of wind start to surround them. White mist hover around them. The edges of their robes were fluttering in the air stream. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

          Then again I felt the intensity growing into the air. My feet seem to detach itself from the ground. _"It's been awhile now ne?"_

_"You again?"_

_"Yes, me again."_

_"Who are you anyway? The readers really want to know." _**(AN: Cancel that statement! Lolz! I'm just kidding)**

_"Who are you really?"_

_"Shouldn't you find that answer yourself?"_

_"Why do I get stuck up into these things anyway?"_

_"Oh my dear, time is moving. We must go on . . ."_

Can you see the dragons?  
I am begging for the full moon to rise . . .

****

****

****

"Now here's mystery voice number two again!" she hissed not knowing where she really was. It was all black again just like when he ki---"

_Is your heart drowned in misery?  
My feelings need to be understood__ . . ._

She heard the rolling of sea waves, a faraway voice, a sound of deep husky voice. _"Now do you still think I'm just a dream?" _but the man faded unlike before.

_Why can't you hear the girl?_  
  


She saw the book of prophecy opening its pages and a faint light was following the now appearing letters. Its glow makes it impossible to read. Soon it ends and everything now turns to a blinding light. 

****

Because she is only figment of your imagination . . .****

**_"Why can't I see myself? The real, old me? Is she just a part of my hallucination now? Is it because I'm no longer that girl everyone knew, the cheerful, card captor everyone adore? The one who dearly loves someone, who happened to disappear without a trace? And then out of the blue, found him, in a different kind of world where he never knew me? Is that why?"  _**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

**Haha! Finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm really sorry if I can't update quickly coz there's so many things to do and right now I have a fever I don't know why but whenever I'm sick I update this story. Lolz!**

**Now……..**

_Can you see that button?_

_I'm begging for you to review_

_Is your heart against doing it?_

_I needed to know if you like it_

_Why can't you just do it?_

_Because they don't want me to be happy . . ._

**LOLZ! Just don't mind it! RnR!!! Oh please read my other fics too! Ja! Till nxt tym! **


	4. Rain on me

Make me Real 

By: ethereal-moonrain (formerly known as Li-Yingfa1)

****

****

**Chapter 3: Rain on me**

The Way, you ponder  
Go and tell it to the rain  
  
The way, you wonder  
Go and tell it to the rain  
  
The day's in order  
the rain knows the way  
  


~*~

        How long has it been already? Four? Five years? No—Seven long years indeed. It's been long seven years since I've last seen her. Full of life and graciousness, where is she now?

        I don't seem to have the ability to know whether this was still Sakura, My Sakura that I had met back when we were just ten years old. **Oh just get it straight bullshit! **

        The Sakura that I had fallen crazy in love with.

        Somehow I could tell this girl before me is lacking of spirit, joy . . . But so much about her. How about me? Have I changed even a little? **No—**I just come back to whom I was--- before I met her, before I fell under her spell that she has use to me before, and still completely working until now on my own being. I can't hide; I'm still in love with her, I'm still under her spell.

**~*~**

"An hour or so huh?" Li Syaoran put his arms on his chest as his back leans against the white walls of the room. "It's already morning for all I know." He muttered under his breath not bothering to look at the brown haired girl who was sitting beside the bed. 

"Oh come on Li! She's gonna wake up soon. No need to throw tantrums!" she managed to giggle but stop as she felt the cold gaze over her. "Geez! Lover boy is worried sick for his honey!" Ryu said, teasing Syaoran and not paying attention to Syaoran's glare. He is currently playing with his ever so shiny long gray hair. 

"Look here, I have no time staying here the whole day! We have somewhere to go to. We have an important task to do okay?"

"Yada yada--- don't you think we already know that, no?" Ryu simply said tying his ever so beautiful hair with a blue ribbon. "You lizard--" Syaoran didn't have the time to finish his attempt to shut Ryu's mouth when they realized Sakura was already waking up. 

        Sakura tried to open her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. It took a little bit long for her to recognize where she was but actually she has no clue were on earth she was now. Currently her eyes are showing her a room painted in white with three occupants in the room. But before she finishes analyzing where she was Syaoran went over her and kneeled beside the bed. Oh—so I'm on a bed? She thought for a second and looked up to his amber eyes.

        "God! You scared me in there Sakura! This Yuka girl said you'd only be sleeping upon an hour or so—I thought you wouldn't wake up then--" Syaoran stopped speaking when he finally realize he was acting stupid, babbling like crazy when nobody even ask him a question to him. "You're worried because of me?" Sakura asked feebly looking at him straight at the eye. "Who says I'm worried!? I just have a mission here girl! So enough of you lying in there and get ready will be leaving now." 

"Hey Mr. Grumpy you don't have to be mean to her. She's probably tired." Ryu pointed coming closer to the group. "Don't worry Ryu-san, I'm quite alright now and he is right after-all we have a mission to do." Ryu sighed in defeat and looked straightly at Syaoran. 

"So when do we leave?" Ryu asked lazily. "What do you mean 'we'? There's no way I'm letting a perverted lizard joins me on my mission." Syaoran retorted holding the urge to punch the man in front of him.

"Come on Li-kun, the more the merrier." Yuka added smiling at herself. "Well let's just say I don't like to be accompanied to be **merrier."**

"Why not Syaoran? I think they'll be a lot of help." Sakura said supporting the idea, which leaves Syaoran sighing in defeat. "Whatever, just don't get in my way" the trio laughed at him and minutes later they come down and bought their horses and finally hit the road.

~*~

**          It was raining hard that night, and the sound of water dripping on my roof lulled me to sleep. My eyes ready to close, but not until a soft knock came into my window. I stood up quickly to see who it was. And to my surprise I saw her, white wings fluttering as the rain takes down some of its feathers. She looks like an angel like that, a troubled one.   **

**           It took a lot of time for me to regain my senses and let my mind work. I opened the window fully and let her in. **"I'm sorry for disturbing you this late at night." **She said to me **"it's alright" **her cheeks are flushed, and her wings already disappear. Without any warning she lunged onto me. Burying her small head into my chest. **"What's wrong Sakura?" **I mentally smack my head for saying that, I, of most people should know there is something wrong. But after awhile I let myself hugged her back. **"Syaoran-kun, are you--- going to leave me?" **she whispered into my ear. **

"What do you mean leave you? As in me going back to Hong Kong? Haven't we talked about this already?" **I answered back holding her tighter to me. **"No—it's not that. I mean you—leaving me—forever--"** she answered back in almost a whisper. I frowned at this, why would she think something like that? **"Sakura, off course not. Don't you trust me enough?I've already given you my word, I would go back to Hong Kong but I would surely go back here as soon as everything is settled there." **I swear I could feel the wetness on my shirt. Tears. **"Don't you cry—Sakura. Please---" **There was no response, she just rest onto my chest and whimpered for a little more. **"If I do, you'd promise me you would always come back to me? That you'd never leave me alone?" **She really looks so cute with that pout on her lips. Even when we are already fifteen years of age, the innocence on her still remains. **"Off course silly!" ****

**I pulled back a little to see more of her face into the dark room. **"Now, you should go changed now." ** I smiled at her before pulling away completely to gather some of my clothes together with a towel and bring them to her. **"Now go and change in the bathroom, we don't want you catching a cold ne?" **she finally smiled and went to the bathroom obediently.**

**After ten minutes, she came out wearing the dark green shirt with the black shorts that look utterly big for her. I couldn't help but laughed at her. **Hey—these are too big for me!." **She complained looking cute as she pouts seeing she's being laughed at. **"Mou! Stop laughing! Don't you have any smaller ones?" **I wink at her and whispered to her ear. **"Nope—that is the smallest already. Anyway you look so cute wearing that." **I know the redness of her cheeks wasn't because of the coldness, but of the comment. **

"Anyway, what really happened to make you come over here all of a sudden in the middle of the night? Wouldn't your brother or your father notice your absence?" **I placed my right palms to her cheek, as it grows redder. **"Father's sleeping early and would leave the house early too, while Touya goes to Tokyo for an interview and would come back the day after tomorrow." **I let my other hand wander around into her back and leaned her again on me. She sighed in content. How I want to kiss her right now, to feel that luscious pink lips of hers into mine. But I couldn't, no—she was too sacred to be even kissed, but oh—the temptation. **"This seems like a dream to me, Syaoran." **I don't exactly know what she is talking about but inside I know I understand her. **"What is?" **I asked trying to keep my attention to her lips. **"This—You" **I gently smiled at her, and I could feel her coming closer, leaning for a kiss but I quickly stopped her. I suddenly regretted doing so, after looking at her eyes with tears. But I just couldn't. But instead of kissing her onto her lips, I kissed her forehead and smelled her scent. **

"Not now Sakura."

"Why?

"Because I love you so much. You're too pristine to be even touched."

**She playfully punches me on my chest and giggled lowly. I looked at her confusedly and she giggled even more. **"Aren't ya treating me like a baby here?" **and it's my turn to laugh now. Oh, how could she be this adorable? **"Well you are ne?" **She pouted once more, making me fall for her even more. **"Syaoran? May I—may I sleep here with you tonight?" ** I slowly blinked openly staring at her. **"Well—you're highly welcome my dear. As long as you wouldn't try doing anything naughty to me." **I earned a spank on the head after that, funny to see her tiptoeing first to reach my head. I didn't know I grow that much. **

**I looked at her again; she seems like glowing in the dark room, smiling like that. She was my star, my only star. The most precious treasure I had. I didn't expect that they would take her away from me that very night. My star please shine on me again.**

**~*~**

        The time they had started on their way, Syaoran was utterly silent. His eyes drifting into empty space. And there was this feeling that worries Sakura. The nagging feeling that something is about to happen. Something she didn't want to know. 

        While on the other hand Yuka and Ryu are having a stupid debate about 'Who comes in first, egg or chicken' 

        They continued to be like that for an hour until they reached the city they are bound to cross. Probably have their pit stop. It was raining hard in there. "When did it start raining?" Sakura meekly asked to no one in particular. 

"Just now, this is the city of Ame, and it never stops raining here." Syaoran answered looking at the sky. **(I know it's a lame name for a city, but who cares? It means rain all right? Hehe)**

"Oh"

They fastened their pace and went to an inn nearby. They put the horses at the stable below first. Ryu and Yuka went inside immediately running. While Syaoran stood there looking lost his face towards the sky.

There is never a time he had seen a star here. One was beside him, but she seems to be dead without her usual glow. He sighed. Let it be like that. Let it rain down on me. 

'I wonder what would happened if I see her again?' Sakura suddenly interrupted Syaoran's thoughts. She moved nearer to him, not even smiling so unlike before. "Let's go inside now." He nodded but paused for a little while. 'She's just the past so forget it. Why are you acting so stupid Syaoran? Falling in love with two women?' **Oh God, let it rain down on me.**

~*~

A.N.: I know nothing happened much in this chapter but I have a BIG surprise for all of you in the next chapter! Mwahahahaha! I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but its EVIL I SAY! MWAHAHAHA speacially to S+S lovers. I'm working on it already. Sorry if I'm not updating this faster, but I have things to do but I always remind myself to do so! ^__^ anyway please give reviews HAHA! RAIN IT ON ME MWAHAHAHA. Anyway if it's not a bother try reading some of my other fics! Tralala--- Feel free to say anything on your reviews! I would greatly appreciate it!

Here are your presents! AN ICE CREAM! Let see—we have strawberry, cookies n' cream, and a chocolate fudge! See? Aren't I nice? Hehe go on have some!

**Anime-eagle: **awww! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Update u'r fics. I'll be waiting for them. Ignore the meanies out there who doesn't appreciate your work **winks** hehe come eat some ice cream!

**Animegurl:** okay I'll try that. Ano—the girls didn't go back to their families 'cause they are still needed to change Ryu back and if they go back to their families they might not come back/ or they weren't allowed to. Hehe I hope it makes sense to you now. Come! Eat ice cream!

**Xiao-yu1: **yeah—yeah—thanks for reviewing. I think I know that song hmm—anyway eat up! But leave some for the others okay???

**Lil'musikit: **don't get mad but I think u'r name sounds funny. Sowy for that its just in my language well—ergh—thanks for reviewing. Go eat Ice cream! Don't be shy!

**Kinomoto Touya: **mother! Hope I satisfy you on this chapter! Hehe eat some! Choose whateva u want

**Starryberry: **ahh—I'm so grateful to you. (you knoe what I mean) eat up anyway.

**Darkheart: **hehe glad you think so

**Eriol-lover: **here it is! Eat up okay?

**Tomoyo11: **ooh—is my story really attractive??? Yay! 

**Hola1414:**yeah ancient hong kong… don't laugh too much. Hehe eat ice cream now b4 it melts**.**

****

**Mou-san!!!:**  aww…I love u'r name MOU! Give it to me! Haha. 

Now everyone be nice and review! Okay??? For those who isn't mention you are free to take any ice cream you would want ^___^ HAPPY EATING! HAPPY READING!!! HAPPY REVIEWING!!!!

ãCopyright 2004. ethereal-moonrain a.k.a. Li-yingfa1

Reading this fanfiction without giving a review is highly prohibited. Haha 


	5. into a dream

During those times between sleep and consciousness, a thousand wishes are made, a thousand hearts break. This time of the day where realization struck you and dreams returns into ashes. Instances that make each single sensation come back to you.

This is the hardest part of a day, to finally wake up from your forged comfort and return to what they call 'reality'. It is nearly impossible for some to part with this devious moment and wishes for another five minutes of sleep, until waking up being groggy and refusing to see the planet other people share, a time to say 'goodbye for awhile' to your own world.

Because with every night comes the dawn . . .

Make me Real 

By: ethereal-moonrain (formerly known as Li-yingfa1)

**Prologue: **Yume no Naka e; _Into a dream_

_What is it you're looking for?__Is it hard to find?__Even though you search_

_In your bag and in your desk but can't find it . . ._

Thousand sparkling lights all gathered to shone on her. They seem to be the most brilliant thing you could see, but once then however she was much brighter, than any dazzling stars in the vast sky.

A million people watching her, she was smiling but a false one. They were all anticipating maybe for her to open her mouth and bring out her astonishing voice, or maybe to some people they were anticipating even a single moment to see her smile again, a genuine nostalgic smile.

Grasping the microphone tighter she sang---

"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let go"

Louder, her voice going overboard but he couldn't hear it now. And that is why she was blinded, her light diminish. A dead star.

"There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment

I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing"

Amidst the crowd she stand out, bowed. The dazzling colored lights were gone, and nothing else makes her shine again. People go home, while she has none to return to. An enormous mansion couldn't be called as a home.

The name Li Syaoran faded on the Card Capturing days. So no more swords clashing to save her, he was her rival, friend, and lover? No more dashing Chinese boy.

And she was just another depressed normal girl in this world. Despite being a popular singer she was nothing more than a finished book, that was read a hundred times, liked by a thousand, then forgotten by a million. And no card could bring her light again.

_Are you still going to search for it?__Wouldn't you rather dance with me?__Don't you want to try?_

_Going into a dream, into a dream?_

She lied down, soft sleepy bed. How many times had she seen the ceiling? How many years had past? Was it six? No—seven long years.

She reached under her pillow, bringing out a rather old pink notebook. Unknown to many, she was a writer under the pseudonym of 'scarlet star'. Even hundreds of interview, magazine and many others didn't know this.

_You don't even let yourself sleep,__And don't smile any more.__Groveling in the dirt, groveling in the dirt..._

_What in the world are you looking for?_

She opens her mouth to read her unfinished story sitting quietly. "A princess combing her hair, the night was silent. Oblivious to everything that was happening, she was searching for a part that is missing somewhere in her self. Until a loud shout echoed throughout the palace and in one swift moment the princess was gone."

_'Now, how can I continue this? Its just another crappy romantic story'_ she thought to herself, letting go of the notebook.

'It's not crappy, you just lack of feelings' a mysterious voice entered her mind.

"What the—who are you?"

"No need to be scared. I'm just here to help you." The voice said.

"Help me with what?"

"To face reality, to learn about putting emotions on your life. . . "

"This is getting crazy, I'm beginning to talk to myself."

"Yes, this is crazy, but I am here help you" Sakura holds her pen and notebook tightly and close her eyes.

_'Why do I fear reality?'_

_When you stop searching,__It's the same old story about what's to be found.__Let's dance. Don't you want to try?_

_Going into a dream?_

_'Because reality hurts, but once you learn how to put feelings to the things you do, it became much more beautiful than any other story you found on books.'_

_'Why did everyone treated me differently from others? Why did he have to leave me? If only prayers can make my wish come true . . . ' _A single tear fell from her eyes and as soon the tear reached her hand her body was glowing, and from there she disappear . . .

_What is it you're looking for?__Are you still going to search for it?__Don't you want to try?_

_Going into a dream, into a dream?_

__

_---------------------------------_

_Author's notes: I am so sorry! this is not a new chapter but a new version of the prologue! I made a mistake in uploding this, instead of putting it on the "edit chapter" i accidentally put this on "add new chapter"...i can't find the "delete chapter" phew...gomen people! i'm still working on the next chapter of this!_


End file.
